


Play

by rightonthelimit



Series: Kurt/Blaine Drabble Collection [17]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, kitty!kurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-18
Updated: 2012-11-18
Packaged: 2017-11-18 23:43:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/566639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rightonthelimit/pseuds/rightonthelimit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine Anderson has loved animals for as long as he could remember, and maybe that was the reason why his parents got him a kitty hybrid for his eighth birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play

**A/N: Please do not repost, recreate or translate.**

**Play**

Blaine Anderson has loved animals for as long as he could remember, and maybe that was the reason why his parents got him a kitty hybrid for his eighth birthday.

Kurt was a playful creature, a boy just like Blaine, and he was about the only real thing that Blaine's parents ever did right. They never showered Blaine with attention, didn't even pat him on the back when he'd show them his latest report card. It was quite sad, but with Kurt by his side, it was bearable.

Kurt was like a cat even if he mostly looked like a boy. The only things that gave him away were the ears and the tail, and his constant need to play with all things shiny.

Blaine was his most favorite thing to play with, though.

'Kurt, I really have to study,' Blaine sighed though his fingers did find Kurt's furry ears, scratching him idly behind one of them. Kurt's head was a secure weight in his lap and this wasn't the first - and wouldn't be the last - time that Kurt was being a bit too... physical, with Blaine.

You see, as the years had passed them both by, Blaine's feelings had grown deeper for Kurt. He had fallen in love with his pet, and there was nothing he could do about it.

Blaine gulped when Kurt's hands started kneading his thighs, anticipating the sharp sting that would always follow when Kurt's claws would come out. Kurt didn't do it on purpose, it was just one of the little habits he had. It was endearing.

'So you aren't going to play with me?' Blaine knew Kurt was pouting now and he swallowed thickly again when Kurt's hand found his knee and squeezed him there. He's been playing with Kurt for the past hour now and although Blaine truly appreciated Kurt's presence, he really had to get this essay done this week.

'Can't you play by yourself?'

Kurt huffed and nuzzled Blaine's hand. His lips nipped at the inside of Blaine's wrist and Blaine paused to look at Kurt. Kurt's intelligent eyes were gazing right back at him, confident, maybe even contemplative. It was hard to tell what was going through Kurt's mind at times like this.

'I don't like playing with myself. It's not the same without you.'

Blaine choked on his own spit, his eyes growing wide. He was  _sure_ Kurt didn't mean it that way, but he couldn't help but grow flustered at this. Memories of Kurt's first heat occurred to him and he abruptly sat up straighter, feeling his cock stir between his legs because he  _remembered_  how Kurt had begged him for some release and Blaine had to tell Kurt how to touch himself just to get rid of some of the tension.

Oh God. This was bad.

'Blaine,' Kurt whined. He sat up as well and started nuzzling the back of Blaine's neck, his tail flicking back and forth mischievously. 'Blaine  _please_  play with me. I saw something on your black box today -'

'The television, Kurt.'

'- yes, yes, the television. I saw something on it and I wanna try. It looked like fun.'

Blaine sighed in defeat at the sight of Kurt's pleading eyes. It was no use. Closing his book and turning to bodily face Kurt, he licked his lips.

'Fine. But after this I want to do my homework, Kurt.' Kurt nodded, licking his lips too, staring intently at Blaine's face. Blaine frowned and could feel himself flush - he never had been too comfortable with how Kurt stared at him every now and then. He sometimes randomly liked to jump Blaine.

'What is it?' Blaine smiled nervously, 'Something on my face?'

Kurt just shook his head and leaned even a bit closer, frowning. Their noses were almost touching at this point and it sent shivers down Blaine's spine - he could smell the scent of his own soap on Kurt's skin. When Kurt's hands cupped his cheeks and suddenly pulled him even closer, Blaine's heart just skipped a beat.

It stopped completely when Kurt kissed him.

Kurt's lips were soft and plush, unsure at first but determined to make it work. Blaine was so out of it he didn't realize that Kurt had probably watched The Notebook while Blaine was at school, Blaine had only watched it last night by himself after all. Kurt's tongue flicked over Blaine's bottom lip and then Blaine opened up, and all of a sudden he had a lap full of a purring Kurt.

He toppled over and Kurt whined before pressing even closer to him. It was like Blaine's room was spinning, his head felt so fuzzy yet his body was more alive than it ever had been. Never had Blaine expected that Kurt had actually meant this when he said playing.

Blaine would always be up for this kind of playing.

Kurt sucked on his tongue for a moment before finally pulling away, leaving Blaine chasing after his lips. Kurt's tail was twitching, his ears perched at the top of his head.

And then he smiled so sweetly it made Blaine's teeth ache.

'Blaine?' he asked, playing with the collar of Blaine's shirt for a moment. Blaine blinked stupidly at him. 'We should practice.'

They ended up doing a whole lot of, err,  _practicing_  that day _._

Well, Blaine later on reasoned with a dopey smile on his face and a purring Kurt by his side, he could always write that essay tomorrow.


End file.
